


Not Really A Vacation

by honestly_just_liv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Babysitting gone wrong, F/M, Far From Home AU, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter being a good older brother to Morgan, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tags May Change, again kinda, ironfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestly_just_liv/pseuds/honestly_just_liv
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal night of babysitting Morgan. He wasn't expecting his apartment building being blown up, and Nick Fury taking them away from Queens, without telling their loved ones goodbye. Now, Peter and Morgan find themselves alone in Europe, thrown into a battle between the four elements and a hero who wishes to save this Earth after failing to save his.And to make this more complicated, the school trip Peter was supposed to go on has arrived in Europe, and Peter has to avoid contact with them as much as possible. But of course, the universe is seemingly against him from having anything go right for him.





	Not Really A Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> So quick note before this starts, hi! Not only this is my first work in this fandom but on this site in general. So if the formatting is weird on here, I apologize, I'm still trying to get used to all this stuff. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to let me know, I can take all the help I can get.
> 
> Anyway, this idea popped up in my head after watching Far From Home and although it took a bit to write, it's here now. So without further interruptions from me, enjoy!

Peter felt tired. Like really tired. Morgan was already asleep next to him, right as the plane took off into the air. He looked out the window, watching the city of Queens get smaller and smaller as the plane flew up into the air. Peter let out a sigh, leaning his head back.

This was definitely not apart of the plan that night.

* * *

"Okay so," Pepper stood in the doorway of the apartment, letting Morgan leave her side and go to Peter, "You know the drill. Keep an eye on her, and if anything remotely suspicious happens and you feel that you both are in danger, call Happy."

"Of course," Peter said, as he and Morgan exchanged a quick glance, "I wouldn't worry though. She's a good kid."

Pepper gave me a grateful smile, before crouching down to hug Morgan. The two exchanged a quick hug before Pepper stood back up and looked at Peter.

"You take care, Peter," Pepper said, a small smile on her face, "Thanks once again for doing this so last minute."

"Mrs. Potts," Pepper gave him a look, causing him to quickly correct himself, "I-I mean Pepper, like I said earlier when you asked, it's fine. Morgan's practically family, so it's really no trouble. Being out of school for the summer really helps though."

Pepper gave a little laugh, before bidding goodbye to the two, and left the apartment. Peter closed the door behind her, before turning to where the young Stark had wandered off. Morgan had wandered off into the living room, placing her bags onto the couches there. Peter smiled, as Morgan then popped up from the sofa, turning to face Peter.

"So, what's the plan, Petey?" Morgan asked, tilting her head slightly, as Peter went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and opening it.

"I don't know, watch movies or mess with Legos," Peter shrugged, taking a quick sip, "Or maybe both if we have time. Our options are kinda limited with May being out."

"Miss May's out?" Morgan tilted her head, as Peter nodded.

"Yeah, she's working a bit late tonight," Peter said, as he walked over to where she was, "But she'll be back by tomorrow morning. Maybe then we can go to the park."

Morgan grinned, causing Peter to let out a small laugh, before ruffling her hair a bit, and hopping over the couch to sit next to the young girl.

"So, what do you want to do, Miss Stark?"

* * *

The first two hours went by rather smoothly. Morgan had chosen to watch movies at first, with them watching a Disney Princess movie, mainly Aladdin (the cartoon version, as Morgan hadn't seen it yet), and Peter ordering them some pizza after they finished watching the movie. The two were now sitting on the floor in the living room, eating pizza, and the two exchanging stories about their last days of school. Morgan was currently telling Peter about a fiasco that happened on the playground at her school.

"-and then he jumped off the top of the playground set, the one where the biggest slide is!" Morgan said, mouth half full, "He didn't even break anything!"

"Woah, no way!" Peter gasped, going along with the story, "That's insane! Is he okay?"

Morgan nodded and just continued on, "Yeah, he's okay. However, he had to go home early because of it. But it was interesting to watch. You should've seen it."

Peter nodded, and right as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. As if alerting him to something. Peter first thought it was just his Spidey Sense (or Peter Tingle as May and Morgan liked to call it) acting up, as it had been since the final battle against Thanos, after-

Peter shook the feeling away and focused back on Morgan, who had finished up the pizza she was eating. Peter then began to clean up the mess they made, and when he began to throw away the trash, he felt that same strange feeling again.

Like something or _someone_ was watching them.

Peter briefly glanced out the window by the small kitchen in the apartment, and he swore he saw something move away from his line of sight. He continued to stare out the window now, feelings of uneasy beginning to grow.

"Petey?" Morgan asked, causing Peter to snap out of the trance, and look at her, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh..." Peter was unsure of how to answer. He then glanced back outside the window, and once again, saw something move out of the way. But this time, he had enough time to see what it was. A drone of some sorts. Peter felt his blood run cold. Someone was indeed watching them, for some unknown reason. 

Peter knew they had to leave the apartment. Moving quickly, he grabbed a few things, including his wallet which contained some cash, his phone, his backpack from school which was contained only a few things (including his suit May packed in case of an emergency), and Morgan's day backpack that she carried everywhere with her when out. He looked out the windows again, and once seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned back to Morgan and handed her backpack. 

"We need to get out of here," Peter said, and he immediately saw the fear in Morgan's eyes, "Don't worry, it's nothing too bad, just a feeling. We're going to head to Delmar's and call Happy and ask him to pick us up. Once he has us, we should be fine."  
  
Morgan nodded, seemingly a little relieved with Peter's explanation. He smiled and then turned to a window that led to a fire escape. He knew that opening it would cause an alarm to go off, and that could slow them down if someone were to catch them. Luckily, they weren't too far from the ground, so they could quickly make their escape if he chose to jump down holding her.

With his plan ready, he motioned for Morgan to come over to him. She did, clutching the straps of her backpack, and looked up at him.

"I need you to trust me on this," Peter said, causing her to nod, "Once I open this window, an alarm is going to go off. I need you to quickly climb out, and I'll follow you out. Once we're both out, I'm going to pick you up and jump down. Once we are down there, I'll set you down, and we'll head to Delmar's, okay?"

"Okay," Morgan said, nodding, "I trust you."

Peter just nodded and turned back to the window. He silently counted to three, before opening it. An alarm began blaring, and Morgan was quick to climb out the window, with Peter following behind. He then scooped her up, and jumped down from the third floor of his apartment building, miraculously landing on his feet. Morgan let out a short-lived scream but soon began laughing after the ordeal. Peter laughed along with her and set her down to take out his phone. As he and Morgan stood off to the side, Peter began watching the people leave the apartment from the fire alarm going off, his senses once again going haywire. Once again, he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was going on, so he decided that now would be the appropriate time to go.

Right as the two of them were going to start walking, a loud boom echoed behind the two. Morgan screamed, as Peter’s ears rung from the aftermath of the explosion. He turned around, wanting to see the source of the noise.

His eyes widen, as he saw his apartment building now engulfed in a fire and in ruins. Peter felt a sickening sense of dread and looked over to where Morgan was, noting that she had gone pale. Peter pulled her close, and she clung onto him, shaking like a leaf. Peter looked around to the crowd of people outside, noting the several people on their phones, whether recording or calling someone. As he scanned the crowd, he felt his senses act up again. He glanced up and saw the same drone from earlier nearby, but it quickly flew off to hide.

"We need to leave," Peter whispered, as he looked down at Morgan, "Come on."

Morgan nodded, and let go of him. The two immediately began to walk to Delmar's, Peter constantly scanning the area for anything suspicious. They managed to make their way there with little incident, but Peter noticed the increase of fire engines, ambulances and police cars heading to his apartment building. Peter tried his best not to think about it, as the two approached the shop. Peter opened the door for Morgan, the bell ringing as it did. He could see Delmar at the counter, looking at the TV, before turning to face them.

"Oh thank god," Delmar said, as Peter entered the deli, the door shutting behind him, "What happened?"

"I... Don't know," Peter answered honestly, Morgan moving behind him, "Morgan and I were already on our way here, and we just got out when it happened."

Delmar just nodded, as Peter and Morgan made their way to the aisles. There, Peter picked up a few items, such as some snacks, and two travel toothbrush sets. Peter headed to the counter to pay, and Delmar rang them up without asking any questions. Peter then left the store, storing the items away and waving goodbye to the man, who returned the gesture. As Peter and Morgan headed out, he pulled out his phone once again, intent on calling Happy about the situation, and informing him about it, although he doubts Happy hadn't heard about it. 

Upon pulling his phone out, he was greeted by many messages, ones from Ned, MJ, May, Happy and even Pepper. As he opened his phone to call Happy and fill him in, a new message popped up on his phone, causing him to freeze.

_Unknown: Parker._

_Unknown: We need to talk._

Peter felt his blood run cold. He was right. Someone, _someone_ was chasing after him. Or worse, someone was chasing after Morgan. He quickly looked around, before grabbing Morgan's hand and the two walked through the city. At some point, it had begun to lightly rain, but after a bit, it eventually began to pick up. Peter immediately lead Morgan to a shaded area, to get out of the rain. Peter decided to stop for a bit, giving them a moment to catch their breath and figure out where to go next. As Peter scanned the area, he noticed the area they escaped to was some cheap hotel. Peter led Morgan inside, and once in, everything seemed normal. The front desk had a bored clerk at the front, and Peter approached it.

The clerk looked up, eyebrows raised once seeing their appearance.

"What are you two doing out there?" She asked, standing up straight.

"Uh, well our apartment building kinda got blown up," Peter said, "We've been looking for a place to stay for a while now, while we wait for a family friend to come pick us up."

"Christ..." The woman looked at him, "The same one that just exploded only a few minutes ago? And you two have been wandering out there since then?"

Peter nodded, as the woman turned to the computer nearby. She seemed to scan it, before saying, "We have a room available. Two beds, with a bathroom."

Peter let out a sigh of relief and began to dig through his pockets for his wallet, but the woman shook her head.

"Keep it," She said, causing Peter to look at her weirdly, "You'll pay it back someday in the future, but now, just rest. I'll let you know when you have a visitor coming."

She dug out a key, handing it to the teen. Peter took it, giving her a thankful smile, before leading Morgan to the elevator to take them to their room. The woman watched them go, and once the elevator door closed, she picked up the phone on her desk, dialing a number. She waited a bit, before saying, "We got him."

* * *

Once in the room, Peter immediately closed the curtains to the room and then proceeded to pull out his phone. Once checking it, he realized that he had even more messages, but mainly May and Pepper repeatedly asking Peter to call them or Happy. He complied, and immediately pulled up Happy's contact, pressing call.

It rang only once, before Happy picked up, asking, " _Peter, is everything okay?!_ "

"Yeah, me and Morgan are okay," Peter said, as he turned to face the young Stark, who was looking at him, "A bit shaken up, but fine."

" _Oh thank god,_ " Happy breathed out a sigh of relief, before speaking once again, " _Where are you guys now?_ "

"Uh, some hotel," Peter said, looking around the room for anything to give away the name, "We sorta just wandered around until it began pouring. There was this really nice lady who gave us a room for free."

" _You were wandering around and you didn't call me?!_ " Happy asked, sounding concern, " _And you found a hotel and a lady gave you a room for free?_ _Peter, are you-_ "

"Happy, I'm sure," Peter interrupted, as he walked to the window in the room, peering out to the city below, "I would've called sooner, but I had to get Morgan to safety first. Plus, none of my senses went off when we entered, so I think we're good."

Happy was quiet for a bit, before letting out a sigh.

" _Okay, hang tight there,_ " Happy said, as a car door being opened and shut was heard in the background, " _I just picked up Pepper from her meeting. I'll pick up May next, and hopefully, by that time, we'll know where you two are. But while that happens, you two stay in that room and do not open the door to anyone else, and that includes room service. Trust no one._ "

With that, Happy hung up, causing Peter to sigh, leaning against the wall by the window at this point. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to get a sense of what was happening when he felt a small tug on his somewhat soaked clothes.

He looked down and saw Morgan looking at him.

"Is it that bad..?" Morgan asked, before quickly confessing, "I could hear Uncle Happy over the phone..."

"Everything's under control now, Morgan," Peter said, crouching down to her level, "Uncle Happy is coming with Miss May and your mom. We should be out of here in no time, and everything is going to be okay."

Morgan still looked unsure, but in the end, decided to trust Peter's words, as she walked over to him, sitting down on the floor next to him. Peter sat down as well and began to look through his phone, scrolling through all the messages he had gotten earlier. Ned was being his typical self, asking if he was okay and if the explosion had anything to do with him being Spider-Man. May and Pepper were being the usual worried parents, and Happy was just acting like his usual protective self. The messages that surprised him the most was MJ's.

She first texted him asking if he was alright, then proceeded to send statistics of how many people survive an explosion, before texting him to call her if he was okay. This little action made Peter's heart flutter a bit, and he was about to call her when a loud knock resonated from the door. Peter froze, as Morgan gripped his arm, scooting closer to him. He stayed quiet, listening.

Then, a voice spoke.

"I know you're in there, Parker." A male voice said. In fact, it sounded so familiar. Peter stayed quiet, but he motioned for Morgan to stand up. The two did, and Peter crept over to where a lamp was, unplugging it and grabbing it to use it as a weapon.

"Parker!" The voice spoke again, "Open the door! We need to talk!"

"I don't know who you are," Peter said, as he gripped the lamp even tighter, "But just leave us alone."

The voice didn't respond. Peter almost thought whoever was on the other side left, until he picked up the faint tell-tale signs of someone picking the lock. Before Peter could think of a plan, the door opened, revealing Nick Fury standing on the other side. Peter lowered the lamp, and he felt Morgan's grip loosen slightly on his arm. Fury said nothing, as he entered the room, before closing and locking the door behind him.

"How did you know I was here?" Peter asked, looking at the man in shock.

"There were two sources," Fury said, "One, the woman who is running the front desk. She's one of us. And two, your phone."

"My...phone?" Peter asked as he pulled out his phone.

"With your phone on, it is quite easy to track," Fury said, "Luckily for you, I was able to get here before they could."

" _They_?" Peter asked, "Who are _they_?"

"The people who blew up your apartment building," Fury said, as he approached the two, "And I'm afraid they won't be stopping there."

"What..?" Peter asked, his voice quiet.

"You and Morgan are in danger, Parker," Fury said, "And if you two were to stay here, not only are you putting yourselves in danger, but others around you."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Peter asked, before sarcastically adding, "Run away?"

He looked at Fury, hoping for the man to propose another solution. But once seeing Fury make no attempt to correct him, Peter realized that he was right.

"What are you giving me that look for, Parker?" Fury said, "Now come on. We don't have much time."

He turned to leave, leaving Peter and Morgan in the room. Morgan looked at him, silently asking him if they were going to follow him. Peter just looked at her, before leading her out of the room. But before he left, Peter pulled out his phone once more, seeing a flood of new messages. Without a second thought, Peter hurled it across the room, causing it to smash into the wall, rendering it broken. The loud thump caused Morgan to grip his arm tighter, as Peter stared at the room one last, before following Fury's footsteps.

* * *

The car ride was quiet, as Fury drove the two of them to the airport. Peter wasn't able to get much else out of the older man, so he was quiet. Morgan was leaning against him, still holding onto his arm. Peter was lost in thought, thinking about how everyone is reacting. No doubt, Happy had probably tracked his phone down, with May and Pepper in tow, and when they found his room, he could see May's reaction, learning the room was empty and that he and Morgan were nowhere in the room, no note or nothing.

Peter shook the thought from his head, as the car slowed to a stop. Peter looked out the window and noticed that they were at an airport. Fury parked the car, before turning around to face the two.

"Here are your passports," He held out two passports, as Peter took them, "Once you get to your gate, go to the bathroom, and you'll meet a woman who has new clothes for you. Change, and then board the plane. Once the plane lands at your destination, a man will be waiting for you there. Once you are with him, everything that happened tonight will be explained to you."

Peter just nodded, taking the tickets from Fury's hand. He opened the door and allowed Morgan to get out. He followed in-suite, and once they were out of the car, the door closed, Fury drove off, leaving the two alone in front of the airport.

Morgan had let go of Peter's arm once out the car, as the two turned to face the airport. They walked in side by side, ignoring the stares from a few curious travelers. They made it through security with relative ease, although Peter suspected that was because these guys were set up by Nick Fury to aid them through there. They got their bags from the security check and proceeded to get their boarding passes next, and soon they were on a flight to a city in Italy. As they made their way to the gate, Peter was on high alert, watching everyone who passed by them. Nothing happened, as they approached the family bathroom, and Peter opened the door for Morgan. After she walked in, Peter followed behind, the door shutting behind him. The two immediately spotted a woman with blonde hair standing there, two parcels in hand.

"Here," She said, handing the two parcels to them, "Fury told me to give these to you."

With that, she left the two in the family bathroom, causing Morgan and Peter to exchange a worried look before Peter sighed.

"Come on, let's just get this over with."

* * *

Peter doesn't know how long the flight was, as he fell asleep at some point through it. However, it must've been a few hours, as for one, the seatbelt light was on, signaling they were getting ready to land, and two, the light began peeking out of the clouds in the sky. He shook Morgan awake, who mumbled a bit, before seemingly understanding what was going on, and buckling herself up. Peter followed in-suite, and the two remained quiet as the plane slowly descended.

As it descended, he looked over to Morgan was, and saw her staring down at her feet.

"Hey," He said, causing her to look at him, "Everything's going to be okay."

Morgan just gave a small nod, right as the plane landed. Once it did, Peter and Morgan unbuckled but waited for the passengers who were rushing off the plane to go by them. During this time, Morgan began to hold Peter's hand, it squeezing tighter over time. As the last few passengers in the back began to make their way to the entrance, Peter and Morgan got up, still holding hands. Peter then got their backpacks, sling his and Morgan's over his shoulder, and soon they were out of the plane and into the Italian airport. After going through another security check, them getting through easier than expected causing Peter to think it was Fury's work once again, they left the airport building.

Once outside, Peter desperately tried to scan the crowd for the man Fury was talking about earlier before they left Queens. It took a bit, but eventually, a certain individual caught his eye. He noticed a man wearing all black, with a full-on beard and a small ponytail. He was standing by an all-black car, and he seemed to be staring directly at the two.

"There he is..." Peter said as he felt Morgan's grip get impossibly tighter. The two made their way over to the man, and once they were nearby him, he opened the door for the two. Peter kept his eye on him, as he let Morgan get in the car first, before following her. The man then shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat and got in. He started up the car, and soon, they were driving off to who knows where. Daylight was beginning to break out as the car ride went on, the sun shining down on Peter ever so often. Faint music was playing in the car, but other than that, it was silent. Every so often, he would catch the man looking at the two of them via the rearview mirror, before returning his attention to the road. It unnerved Peter, but Peter knew he had to trust him. He had no choice but to.

After a bit, the car slowed to a stop, one by a pier. The man didn't turn around to look at them instead, he looked through the rearview mirror straight at Peter.

"Get out," He said, his voice somewhat cold, "He's waiting for you two."

Peter just nodded and opened the car door to get out, keeping an eye on the man as he did so. Once out, he helped Morgan get out the car, got their bags, and then shut the door shut behind her. Peter then turned around, and he and Morgan walked towards the dock. It didn't take them that long to spot a lone boat at the end of the dock. They approached it, and saw no one present near or on it, causing Peter to wonder if this was it. As he peered into the boat, looking to see if that was the one they were supposed to go on, a voice spoke from behind him.

“About damn time.” The voice said, causing Peter to jump and whip around. There, stood Nick Fury still, in the same clothes he was wearing when they met in New York.

“How,” Peter looked at him, stunned, “How did you get here so fast?”

Fury merely said nothing, as he got in the boat, before motioning the two follow. Peter just nodded, as he helped Morgan in the boat, before getting in himself. Once situated, Fury started up the boat, and they were off.

* * *

“We’re here.” Fury said as they arrived at some sort of base below a bridge in Italy. Peter got out first this time, before picking up Morgan. Morgan clung onto him, a sign that she wanted to Peter to carry her, to which he obliged. Fury got out after them and began to walk down a corridor, Peter trailing him. They soon arrived in a rather small room, which contained lots of technology, as well as people. Peter immediately recognized the man that drove them to the dock earlier, who was off fo the side.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Peter asked, looking at Fury.

"Depends on what exactly you are asking about," Fury said, "There are a few things that concern you."

"Okay then," Peter said, "Who's chasing after me then? Back at the hotel, you mentioned getting to me first before _they_ did."

"The people who wanted you and Miss Stark dead," Fury replied, "As for their exact identities, we're working on it. So in the meantime, you two are under our care."

Peter could feel Morgan bury her head into the crook of Peter's neck, as he then asked, "Does anyone know we're here?"

Fury was quiet for a bit, not looking at the teen. Peter felt a sickening sense of dread, as Fury finally looked at him.

"No," He said, "At least, none of your friends or family know you're here."

"Are you going to tell them?" Peter asked.

"That would put you two in more danger than you two are already in," A female voice said, causing Peter to whip around, and to see a woman wearing all black and her brown hair up in a bun, "Not to mention, they may go after them instead of you two, and use them as bargaining chips."

"Nice of you to join us, Hill," Fury greeted her, who just nodded, "I assume he's already in Morroco?"

"Just arrived," Hill said, before looking at Peter and Morgan, then back to Fury, "And if you still want to see if what he is claiming is true, we need to leave now."

Fury nodded, before turning to Peter and speaking, "We'll continue this another time. In the meantime, Dimitri will take you two to a hotel. You two are free to leave the hotel at any time to explore the city, but make sure to return back to the hotel."

Peter just nodded, as he noticed the man from earlier stand up, before walking out the room. Peter began to follow him, a million thoughts flying through his head. He turned back one last time, to see Fury and Hill seemingly discussing something. He then turned back and followed Dimitri out, not bothering to look back.

* * *

Hours later, Peter and Morgan were in a luxury hotel room, thanks to Fury, the two quiet. After Dimitri left them at the hotel, Peter checked them in, finding out that Fury had booked them a luxury room, and the two immediately headed up there. Once at their room, Peter dropped their bags near the desk in the room, and the two of them set to work on adjusting on what seemed to be their new life. All the time this was happening, the two rarely spoke, both completely lost in their thoughts.

It was now the evening, and Peter was currently stocking up the small pantry that was with their kitchenette, as Morgan was watching TV on one of the beds in the room. At first, he paid no mind, but it wasn't until Morgan had begun watching the world news channel when something caught his attention.

" _New York is currently in a frenzy when an apartment building in Queens was blown up yesterday evening,_ " The newscaster said, as Peter made his way over to Morgan, " _And two of the occupants that were in the building that evening, a teenage boy named Peter Parker and the late Tony Stark's daughter, Morgan Stark, were not found among the crowd outside the building nor the wreckage. Police-_ "

Peter grabbed the remote that was sitting on the bed next to Morgan and turned the TV off quickly. The fact that this made the international news made Peter realize that everything was way worse than he realized. He let out a sigh, right as he felt two little arms wrap around his body. He turned around a bit and saw Morgan hugging him from behind, burying her face into his back.

"You looked like you needed saving," Morgan mumbled, causing Peter to smile a bit, "So I'm saving you."

Peter said nothing, as she looked up at him. He awkwardly turned around, before hugging her back now, and the two of them stayed like that in silence for a few minutes.

"I want to go home," She admitted, "I want to see Gerald again. And Mommy, and Uncle Happy, and Uncle Rhodey, and Miss May..."

"I know you do," Peter said, looking down at her, "And I want to see them all again too. But, Mr. Fury brought us here to protect us. I bet your dad had something to do with this, and maybe this is his little way to make sure we're safe even if he isn't here."

"I know but..." Morgan looked up at him, a sad look in her eyes, and she tried to speak up again, but Peter shook his head.

"We're going to go home, and then you'll give your mommy the biggest hug, okay?" Peter said, before adding, "It's going to be tough, but we got each other, and I promise you, we'll stick it out together until the end."

He then pulled away from the hug slightly and knelt down a bit so they were leveled, as he held out his pinky towards her. He said nothing but merely motioned to it, as Morgan said nothing, and wrapped her own little pinky around his. The two shook on it, a small smile finding a way onto both of their faces.

"Now," Peter said, pulling away his pinky and standing up, "Do you want to rent a movie? It would be a great way to unwind after everything that just happened."

Morgan just nodded eagerly, and scooted over on the bed, before patting the space next to her. Peter just sat down, grabbing the remote as he did so, and he turned on the TV to the hotel's movie rentals. As he did so, he could feel Morgan scooting closer to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. Peter smiled, as he scrolled through the choices before landing on _Toy Story_.

"How about this one?" He asked, looking at Morgan. He could see her ponder the choice, before motioning towards the remote. Peter handed it to her, and she began scrolling before landing on _Shrek_. She looked up at Peter, with the most mischevious grin on her face.

"Really?" He asked as she giggled, before continuing to scroll.

"I'll give you mercy," She said, before adding, "This time around."

It was quiet for a bit before she chose the movie _Kubo and the Two Strings_.

Peter looked at her, and she just shrugged, as she said, "It seems interesting."

Peter just nodded, and she handed the remote for him, and Peter confirmed the rental and put the movie on. As the movie progressed, Morgan watched the TV intently, seemingly more at ease with the situation they were in now. Seeing that made Peter smile.

Peter knew he had much bigger things to worry about at this moment, but honestly, he couldn't care less. As of now, he had only one real mission on his mind. To keep Morgan happy and safe.

And as of right now, he had accomplished it.


End file.
